Good Advice
by LoveMarines
Summary: Loosely based on 'knockout'. Tony has been having problems with the ladies. The solution however, may come from an unexpected source. SLASH!


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and I'm not making any profit from this story!  
Spoiler alert: this episode is loosely based on the episode 'knockout' (6x18). I used some dialogues but I gave them a twist to fit my own interpretation Hope you like it!

_Good advice _

Tony was once again ranting on about a movie he'd seen. As McGee put in his earplugs to get some peace, he wondered if Tony would ever find himself in a situation that didn't remind him of some movie.

Gibbs decided the team had been tortured enough and slapped the back of his Senior Agent's head.

As Tony's eyes grew wide, Gibbs tried not to think about the other ways he'd like to make his Agent shut up.

Tony looked surprised. "I forgot what that feels like", he muttered, "It's been a while since…"

Gibbs sighed. "I know." It earned him a dumbstruck Tony. "Physical contact", the younger Agent clarified.

"I. Know." Gibbs repeated.

Tony didn't seem get how Gibbs had seen him through. "You know…", he mused, "any advice?"

It got him another headslap.

The case had wrapped itself up after Joe Banks had come to pick up his wife. After a day filled with flirtatious comments from Tara Cole, Tony decided he'd had enough. He cornered her into the elevator and flicked the emergency stop, effectively imitating his Boss.

Tony took a step towards the woman in front of him, who refused to be intimidated by the gorgeous man. He eyed her suspiciously. "For some reason, you can see right through my disguise." Tony thought out loud. Tara smirked. "How bad's the dry spell?"

He eyed her up and down before giving in. His reply was curt. "Saharan."

Tara's expression remained neutral. "Never been a problem before?" she asked.

Tony flashed his classical DiNozzo-smile, bright white teeth and sparkling emerald eyes. "You kidding me? Not since Lisa Mullen taught me to play doctor in the second grade."

The inevitable question rose. "What changed?"

Tony sighed and focused his attention on the floor. "Real doctor, real love. Real bad break up". Tara eyed him inquiringly. She seemed to have no trouble getting past the walls that Tony had so carefully put around his heart after he lost Jeanne. "Messed you up pretty bad, huh?" she asked with a soft smile on her lips.

Tony began to pace around in the confined space of the elevator. "Kicked off a slump with women that's unprecedented in my adult life. I've tried everything, I mean, I'm dating constantly but I can't seem to get it right." He frowned. "I'm not closing the deal, you know? Like there's a saboteur in my head. I'm making every rookie mistake. I'm talking about myself too much at dinner. I mean, I'm talking about my ex, I'm talking about my feelings, I...I scare 'em off."

He was agitated. Was he really this transparent? He thought he'd successfully played his role of professional clown like he'd always had. But now, not only this woman seemed to be able to see right through him, apparently he hadn't fooled Gibbs either.

Tony groaned.

"Crying?"

Tara's voice tore his gaze back to her. Tony did the only thing he knew would get him out of the awkward situation. He laughed it off. "Ha! DiNozzo men don't cry."

Tara let him get away with it. "You'd be surprised how many of my clients just want a shoulder to cry on. Opening up is the first step." She grinned.

Tony's eyes sparkled as he searched hers. "Let's skip to the last step."

Tara's eyes were full of mischief as she stood on her toes until her lips were almost touching Tony's. "That's easy", she flashed a gorgeous smile, "pick the right woman." And with that, she flicked the emergency stop and the elevator rapidly descended until they reached the ground floor.

Tony followed her form as she walked out of the building and rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to suppress his terrible feeling of failure.

He stood there for a second, thinking about what Tara had said. 'Pick the right woman'. Tony frowned. Although the break up with Jeanne had been ugly, he was over her. He didn't think she was the problem.

He hadn't been acting himself lately. From the outside, he was still Tony; still quoting famous movie lines and flirting with everyone who crossed his path, but he had definitely changed. He just couldn't put his finger on what felt different and it irritated him.

As he pushed the button on the elevator to return to his floor, he was caught up in his thoughts when someone slipped through the closing doors. He looked up in a pair of amused blue eyes and felt his stomach do a flip.

He didn't have time to pursue the feeling as Gibbs backed him up against the wall and made the elevator come to a halt again. One day this thing will break, Tony thought as he gulped. "Boss, I was just walking Tara out, I was only gone for…"

The head slap made him shut up instantly. "Thanks, Boss", he muttered, when Gibbs put his index finger against Tony's lips.

Tony had the overwhelming urge to lick the finger and suck it between his lips. He clenched his jaw in a desperate attempt to keep a neutral expression on his face but he failed miserably.

Gibbs snorted as he saw Tony's eyes grow wide. His Senior Agent looked like he was about to faint.

"About that advice you asked me for…" he backed off a little and eyed his Agent up and down.

"What? Oh, yes!" Tony thankfully accepted the diversion as he felt himself harden in the presence of his Boss. Wait – what? He couldn't keep himself from jerking up his hips as he shivered involuntary. Was he getting an erection because of.. Gibbs? He'd almost forgotten about Gibbs being there until he heard his husky voice in his ear.

"My advice would be to bite your finger so no one will hear you scream."

Tony barely had time to process Gibbs' words as his Boss unbuttoned his pants and dropped to his knees.

Only then, Tony realized what Gibbs' intention was and he moaned loudly as Gibbs took in his entire length. He'd almost forgotten what that tight, wet heat felt like and his hips jerked up once more.

His hand came up to stroke Gibbs' hair and gripped tighter as his Boss continued to swallow his hard cock. His mind went blank as he felt that soft tongue swirl around the head of his dick and he looked down.

The sight of his Boss on his knees sucking his cock made his orgasm approach rapidly.

He fought to stay in control as Gibbs swirled his tongue up and down his length and as Tony's knees were about to give way, only one thought stayed in his mind.

All that time he'd been chasing girls to restore his confidence, he'd been fooling himself.

He almost laughed out loud as he thought back of Tara's words. 'Pick the right woman'.

As he realized what he'd just done, he came long and hard and collapsed on the floor next to Gibbs.

He'd just picked the right man.


End file.
